Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault
Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle is the sequel to BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle and Guilty Gear Cross Tag Battle. Characters Guilty Gear *Sol Badguy *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Faust *Zato-1 *Ramlethal Valentine *Raven BlazBlue *Ragna The Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion *Jubei Mitsuyoshi *Iron Tager *Nu-13 *Hakumen *Hazama Honoka Under Night In-Birth *Hyde Kido *Linne *Gordeau the Harvester *Orie Ballardiae *Vatista *Carmine Prime Persona 4 Arena *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Aigis *Naoto Shirogane Dragon Ball FighterZ *Son Goku *Vegeta *Android 21 *Broly Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum *Chrom *Lucina *Tiki *Validar RWBY *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Pyrrha Nikos *Cinder Fall RWBY: The Maiden Kai *Flame Fall Third Party *Asuka from Senran Kagura *Purple Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum *Dezrath (Final Boss) Transformations in Combat *Dragon Install (Sol Badguy) *Mu-12 (Noel Vermillion) *Super Saiyan Blue (Goku and Vegeta) DLC Free DLC Pack Wave 1 *Baiken from Guilty Gear *Tsubaki Yayoi (As Izayoi) from BlazBlue *Yuzuriha Sougetsu from Under Night In-Birth *Yumi from Senran Kagura *Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia Pack 1 *Sin Kiske from Guilty Gear *Waldstein from Under Night In-Birth *Yukiko Amagi from Persona 4 Arena *Weiss Schnee from RWBY Pack 2 *Azrael from BlazBlue *Son Gohan from Dragon Ball FigherZ *Ryoma from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum *Ryu from Street Fighter Pack 3 *Dizzy from Guilty Gear *Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom from BlazBlue *Merkava from Under Night In-Birth *Blake Belladonna from RWBY Free DLC Pack Wave 2 *Venom from Guilty Gear *Mai Natsume from BlazBlue *Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 4 Arena *Piccolo from Dragon Ball FighterZ *Tharja from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum *Adam Taurus from RWBY Pack 4 *Slayer from Guilty Gear *ES Mitsurugi from BlazBlue *Mika Returna from Under Night In-Birth *Chie Satonaka from Persona 4 Arena *Android 18 from Dragon Ball FighterZ *Xander from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum Character Art Gallery Guilty Gear File:Guilty Gear.png Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy Ky Kiske-0.png|Ky Kiske File:Sin Kiske-0.png|Sin Kiske (DLC Pack 1) File:May-0.png|May File:Millia Rage-0.png|Millia Rage File:Faust-0.png|Faust Sly image rev.png|Slayer (DLC Pack 4) File:Venom.png|Venom (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Zato-1.png|Zato-1 File:Baiken.png|Baiken (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Dizzy-0.png|Dizzy (DLC Pack 3) File:Ramlethal Valentine.png|Ramlethal Valentine File:Raven.png|Raven BlazBlue File:BlazBlue Logo.png Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi File:Noel Vermillion-1.png|Noel Vermillion File:325px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Jubei Main.png|Jubei Mitsuyoshi File:Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury.png|Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom (DLC Pack 3) File:Iron Tager-0.png|Iron Tager File:Izayoi.png|Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi (Free DLC) File:Mai Natsume.png|Mai Natsume (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Nu-13 (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13 File:Hakumen-0.png|Hakumen File:ES Mitsurugi.png|ES Mitsurugi (DLC Pack 4) File:Hazama-0.png|Hazama Honoka File:Azrael (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Azrael (DLC Pack 2) Under Night In-Birth File:Logo unie.png File:Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido File:Linne (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Linne File:Waldstein.png|Waldstein (DLC Pack 1) File:Orie Ballardiae (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Orie Ballardiae File:Yuzuriha.png|Yuzuriha Sougetsu (Free DLC) File:Vatista.png|Vatista Mika Returna.png|Mika Returna (DLC Pack 4) File:Merkava.png|Merkava (DLC Pack 3) File:Gordeau the Harvester (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Gordeau the Harvester File:Carmine Prime (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Carmine Prime Persona 4 Arena File:P4Arena Logo Transparent 1024x615.png File:Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami File:Yosuke Hanamura (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yosuke Hanamura File:Chie Satonaka.png|Chie Satonaka (DLC Pack 4) File:Yukiko Amagi.png|Yukiko Amagi (DLC Pack 1) File:Naoto Shirogane.png|Naoto Shirogane File:Aigis.png|Aigis File:Mitsuru Kirijo.png|Mitsuru Kirijo (Free DLC Wave 2) Dragon Ball FighterZ File:Dragon Ball FighterZ logo.png File:Son Goku-0.png|Son Goku File:Vegeta-2.png|Vegeta File:Son Gohan-0.png|Son Gohan (DLC Pack 2) File:Piccolo-1.png|Piccolo (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Android 18.png|Android 18 (DLC Pack 4) File:Android 21 (Good).png|Android 21 File:Broly.png|Broly Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum File:FEBC Logo.png Chrom.png|Chrom Lucina.png|Lucina File:Ryoma.png|Ryoma (DLC Pack 2) File:Xander.png|Xander (DLC Pack 4) File:Tiki-0.png|Tiki File:Tharja.png|Tharja (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Validar.png|Validar RWBY File:RWBY logo white.png Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee (DLC Pack 1) File:1518092351091.png|Blake Belladonna (DLC Pack 3) Yang Xiao Long (Cross Tag Battle).png|Yang Xiao Long File:Pyrrha Nikos.png|Pyrrha Nikos File:Adam Taurus.png|Adam Taurus (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Cinder Fall-0.png|Cinder Fall RWBY: The Maiden Kai File:Flame_Fall.png|Flame Fall 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum 2K10ABC Logo.png File:Dezrath (GGVBBCTB).png|Dezrath Guest Characters File:Asuka SV Render.png|Asuka File:Yumi NEW WAVE.png|Yumi (Free DLC) Tumblr inline o27fyfRPij1toclmq 540.png|Purple Heart File:Iris heart render by jessymoonn-dalszh4.png|Iris Heart (Free DLC) Ryu A.png|Ryu (DLC Pack 2) Transformations in Combat File:Sol DragonInstall2.png|Dragon Install (Sol Badguy) File:Mu-12 (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Mu-12 (Noel Vermillion) File:B4eec1484078748ece002d41b74a9fea.png|Super Saiyan Blue (Goku) File:Portrait 2.png|Super Saiyan Blue (Vegeta) Stages Guilty Gear *Neo New York *Japan *Edinburgh MagicaPolis *May Ship II *Down Town *Colony *Heavens Edge *Arena BlazBlue *Cathedral -Silent- *Hanging Gardens *Adventus *Snow Town *Lakeside Port *Magic City of Ishana *Last Train - Rail Station *Forbidden Gate Under Night In-Birth *Metropolitan Centre: Intersection *Riverside Plaza *Sleeping Fountain Plaza *Central Station Persona 4 Arena *Mayonaka TV Entrace *Yasogami Outdoors Dragon Ball FighterZ *West City (Destroyed) *Sacred World of the Kai Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum *Coliseum *Halidom of Ylisse RWBY *Abandoned Temple *Beacon Academy (Grimm Attack) 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum *Battle Arena *Universe 2K10 - Boss Dezrath Stage Original *Judgement Day Stage Gallery File:Cathedral (Stage).jpg|Cathedral -Silent- File:Hanging Gardens (Stage).png|Hanging Gardens File:Adventus-12 (Stage).png|Adventus File:Snow Town.jpg|Snow Town File:STAGE6.jpg|Yasogami Outdoors File:Bbtag rwby stage abandoned temple by k6666orochi-dcfcoj5.png|Abandoned Temple Soundtrack Gallery File:Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Wallpaper.png|All Characters Screenshots File:Goku & Yang Interaction.png|Goku and Yang's Interaction (DBFZ Goku Sprite by excahm) File:Yu & 21 vs Aigis & Ruby.jpg|Yu & Android 21 vs Aigis & Ruby (Android 21 Sprite by fmakuma) Voice Actors Japanese *Jouji Nakata - Sol Badguy *Takeshi Kusao - Ky Kiske *Satomi Koorogi - May *Yuuko Sumitomo - Millia Rage *Takashi Kondou - Faust, Carmine Prime *Takehito Koyasu - Zato-1, Validar *Megumi Han - Ramlethal Valentine *Hiroki Yasumoto - Raven *Tomokazu Sugita - Ragna The Bloodedge, Chrom *Tetsuya Kakihara - Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen *Kanako Kondō - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *Masaki Terasoma - Jubei Mitsuyoshi *Kenji Nomura - Iron Tager *Yuuichi Nakamura - Hazama Honoka *Ryohei Kimura - Hyde Kido *Ayane Sakura - Linne *Kosuke Toriumi - Gordeau The Harvester *Nao Toyama - Vatista *Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami *Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura *Maaya Sakamoto - Aigis *Romi Park - Naoto Shirogane *Masako Nozawa - Goku *Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta *Hōko Kuwashima - Android 21 *Bin Shimada - Broly *Yu Kobayashi - Lucina *Ikue Ōtani - Tiki *Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose, Orie Ballardiae *Ami Koshimizu - Yang Xiao Long *Megumi Toyoguchi - Pyrrha Nikos *Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall *Suzuko Mimori - Flame Fall *Norio Wakamoto - Dezrath English *David Forseth - Sol Badguy *Sam Riegel - Ky Kiske *Eden Riegel - May *Tara Platt - Millia Rage *Kaiji Tang - Faust *Erin Fitzgerald - Ramlethal Valentine *Jamieson Price - Raven, Iron Tager, Dezrath *Patrick Seitz - Ragna The Bloodedge *David Vincent - Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen *Cristina Vee - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 *Kirk Thornton - Jubei Mitsuyoshi *Doug Erholtz - Hazama Honoka *Kyle McCarley - Hyde Kido *Sarah Anne Williams - Linne *Ian Sinclair - Gordeau The Harvester *Erica Mendez - Orie Ballardiae *Xanthe Huynh - Vatista *Greg Chun - Carmine Prime *Johnny Yong Bosch - Yu Narukami *Yuri Lowenthal - Yosuke Hanamura *Karen Strassman - Aigis *Valerie Arem - Naoto Shirogane *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Christopher Sabat - Vegeta *Jeannie Tirado - Android 21 *Vic Mignogna - Broly *Matthew Mercer - Chrom, Zato-1 *Laura Bailey - Lucina *Mela Lee - Tiki *Kyle Hebert - Validar *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Barbara Dunkleman - Yang Xiao Long *Jen Brown - Pyrrha Nikos *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall, Flame Fall Trivia *Flame Fall comes from TOSHIKI KAGERO's RWBY FanFiction named "RWBY-FVAF" *When Faust uses "Stimulating Fists of Annihilation" on Aigis, she pops up a pair of toasted breads from her head while she shows her scaredy shocked reaction, this "secondary effect" is a reference to the meme "Aigis is Best Toaster". **As well, when it's used on Pyrrha, she put the same derp face from RWBY Chibi's episode "Magnetic Personality" which is also a popular meme called "Pyrrha's Unholy Scream". Subpages *Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle/Color Pallets References *Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle/Unique Intros Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Persona Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Fire Emblem Category:RWBY Category:Atlus Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Nintendo Category:Rooster Teeth Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:PC Category:French Bread Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Steam Category:Crossovers Category:Senran Kagura Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Street Fighter